


Kiedy Rasty poznał Heiny

by irregularpearl



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Rasticore po męczącym dniu pełnym pracy wpada na drinka do swojej ulubionej tawerny. Tam spotyka pewną tajemniczą dziewczynę i przy okazji wplątuje się w kłopoty. One-shot. Zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia mające miejsce w serialu, raczej AU.





	Kiedy Rasty poznał Heiny

**Author's Note:**

> Krótka opowieść o pierwszym spotkaniu przyszłej pani Heinous i Rastiocore'a. Enjoy!

Rasty siedział przy barze, popijając powolutku bagienną wodę z jadzikiem. Jaszczur nie miał nawet wystarczająco siły by wychylić zawartości szklanki za jednym zamachem. Kiwał się nieprzytomnie to w prawo, to w lewo, próbując z całych sił nie zasnąć. Dzisiejsze zlecenie doszczętnie go wyczerpało. Trafił na naprawdę trudnego, kłótliwego klienta. Stary, uparty watażka, władający od wielu lat południową częścią Nie-Tak-Strasznej Puszczy długo targował się, nim zapłacił Rasty’emu jakąś w miarę przystępną, nie uwłaczającą szlachetnej profesji najemnika, sumę. Rasty zapomniał nawet, jaką pracę wykonał na jego zlecenie. Chodziło chyba o schwytanie kogoś kto zalegał ze spłatą pożyczki, albo o znalezienie ukochanego kota watażki, a może o jedno i drugie. Teraz nie miało to, jednak znaczenia. Jaszczur upił kolejny, ostatni już łyk bagiennej wody. Uderzył szklanką o blat.  
– Poproszę o kolejny – rzucił w stronę kelnera uprzejmie.  
Potwór, przypominający słonia, uśmiechnął się.  
– Myślałem, że nigdy tego nie wypijesz – zaśmiał się. – Siorbałeś to, jak popołudniową herbatkę na przyjęciu u królowej Mewni – barman wytarł delikatnie szklankę. Następnie uniósł trąbą butelkę, po czym ostrożnie polał trunku.  
– Dziękuję – Rasty ujął szklankę.  
Tym razem wychylił wodę w zaledwie kilka sekund. Ponownie trzasnął szklanką o blat. Barman polał kolejną porcję trunku.  
– Przepraszam. Czy miejsce obok jest zajęte? – usłyszał zdyszany, kobiecy głos.  
– Nie. Śmiało. Siadaj – obejrzał się za siebie.  
Ujrzał wysoką, chudą dziewczynę o przenikliwych, czarnych oczach. Przyglądając się pozostałym detalom jej urody doszedł do wniosku, że miała za sobą równie zły, jeśli nie gorszy, dzień, niż on. Całą pociągłą, wyniosłą twarz nieznajomej pokrywały powierzchowne zadrapania, a w sięgających do ramion, kręconych srebrzystych włosach tkwiły gałęzie kilku rodzajów drzew. Kiedy zasiadła na stołku, wciąż oddychała ciężko i niespokojnie. Rozglądała się panicznie naokoło, zupełnie jakby chciała się upewnić, że jest bezpieczna. Tajemnicza dziewczyna, która postanowiła ukryć się pośród potworów, musiała przed czymś, lub kimś uciekać.  
– Joachim – Rasty skinął na barmana. – Polej miłej pani na mój koszt! – rzucił wesoło.  
Nieznajoma natychmiastowo przeszyła jaszczura morderczym spojrzeniem.  
Rasty przełknął głośno ślinę, autentycznie przerażony.  
– Spokojnie, spokojnie. Chciałem tylko być miły – zaoponował, machając nieporadnie rękoma.  
Śmiech dziewczyny rozniósł się echem po tawernie.  
– Pozwól, że sama o siebie zadbam – rzuciła oschle, wyciągając gwałtownie gałąź ze swoich włosów.  
Rasty znowu przełknął głośno ślinę.  
– W takim układzie, czego pani sobie życzy? – barman wtrącił się.  
– Co macie? – spytała.  
– Mamy bagienną wodę czystą, bagienną wodę z lodem, bagienną wodę na ciepło, bagienną wodę gazowaną, bagienną wodę z jadzikiem, bagienną wodę z krwią jednorożców, bagienną wodę z błotkiem, bagienną…. – wymieniał by tak jeszcze z pół godziny, gdyby dziewczyna mu nie przerwała.  
– Poproszę czystą! – krzyknęła donośnie.  
– Odważnie – barman przyznał zaskoczony.  
Zgodnie z życzeniem klientki nalał do niewielkiego kieliszka czystą, niefiltrowaną, bagienną wodę. Czarna, gęsta breja bardzo szybko wypełniła całe naczynie. Dziewczyna bez chwili zastanowienia wychyliła całość. Otarła pozostałe na twarzy resztki płynu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
– Poproszę jeszcze – rzuciła wesoło.  
Rasty otworzył szeroko oczy. Kim do licha była ta dziewczyna? Znał tylko dwie osoby, potrafiące wypić czystą bagienną wodę bez zadławienia się. Niestety nie należał do tych dwóch osób. Teraz spotkał trzecią, która obecnie spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, popijała kolejny kieliszek.  
– Dobra jest, co? – barman zaśmiał się, wlewając dziewczynie kolejną porcję trunku.  
Rasty pokiwał machinalnie głową, wpatrując się nieprzytomnie w tajemniczą nieznajomą. Popijała kieliszek za kieliszkiem. Po każdy kolejny sięgała, jednak z coraz większą obojętnością.  
– Szlus! – krzyknęła, odwracając kieliszek.  
Oparła ramiona na barze.  
– Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak pić, dziewczyno? – barman przyznał szczerze zaintrygowany.  
– Mam silny żołądek – odpowiedziała sucho, kładąc głowę na ramionach.  
Nagle odwróciła się w stronę Rasty’ego.  
Olbrzym próbował uciec przed wzrokiem dziewczyny, lecz bezskutecznie. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Myślał, że za chwilę zostanie zrugany. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Stało się, jednak coś nieoczekiwanego. Srebrnowłosa przeklęła cicho pod nosem, po czym niepostrzeżenie wskoczyła za bar.  
– Cicho – szepnęła, siadając na podłodze.  
Barman wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Kazał zabrać opróżnione kieliszki do kuchni, a sam zaczął pilnie wycierać blat.  
Tymczasem Rasty spostrzegł trójkę, dziwnie zachowujących się ludzi. Podejrzewał, że próbowali się nie wyróżniać. Czynili to, jednak dość nieudolnie. Mili na sobie czarne, zwiewne płaszcze, o końce których cały czas się potykali. Nieporadnie przepychali się, przewracali stoły i krzesła. Zdawali się czegoś szukać. Jaszczura nagle olśniło. Zdołał połączyć wszystkie kropki. To przed nimi skryła się tajemnicza dziewczyna. To ich tak bardzo się obawiała. Rasty postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Zdzielił siedzącego obok niego potwora w głowę, a reszta zrobiła się sama. Cały pub ogarnęła niepowstrzymana fala przemocy, która dosięgła również trójkę intruzów. Nieznajoma, korzystając z okazji wyskoczyła zza barku, puściła oko do Rasty’ego i pobiegła w stronę wyjścia. Szybko zmieniła, jednak zdanie. Już prawie zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, kiedy nagle cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Miała już dość uciekania. Teraz nadarzyła się okazja, by rozprawić się z ścigającymi ją ludźmi. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, w pełni gotowa do walki. Podbiegła do jednego z ludzi w kapturach, zajętego walką z kilkoma potworami naraz.  
– Mogę się przyłączyć? – spytała.  
Potwory spojrzały na dziewczynę, pełne dezorientacji. Pokiwały jednak głowami. Wspólnie szybko rozprawili się z zakapturzoną postacią. Wystarczyła seria szybkich ciosów by nieproszony gość leżała teraz nieprzytomnie na podłodze.  
– Nieźle walczysz dziewczyno! – srebrzysto-włosa usłyszała za sobą głęboki głos potwora, który wcześniej proponował jej drinka.  
– Dziękuję – odwróciła się w jego stronę.  
Pod stopami jaszczura leżały dwie pozostałe zakapturzone figury. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięść wściekła. Miała już zadać cios, kiedy potwór przemówił ze skruchą:  
– Ja, ja…. Ja nie chciałem odbierać ci przyjemności rozprawienia się z twoimi wrogami. Przysięgam… – podrapał się po głowie.  
Pokiwała głową. Nie miała zamiaru znowu strofować nieporadnego nieznajomego. Pomyślała, że był nawet uroczy. Uśmiechnęła się.  
– Mam na imię Heiny – wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.  
– Ja jestem Rasticore, ale możesz mówić mi Rasty – uścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń.  
Wokół zajętej sobą dwójki unosiły się gęste kłęby kurzu i pełne przekleństw wrzaski. Walka między gośćmi baru trwała w najlepsze. Przez krótką chwilę Rasty i Heiny czuli się, jednak jakby byli tutaj zupełnie sami. Nieprzytomnie wpatrywali się w siebie, uśmiechając się przy tym. Czar chwili szybko jednak prysł. Rasty i Heiny nie zdołali w pełni oderwać się od brutalnej scenerii. Nie mieli, jednak nic przeciwko. Postanowili trochę się zabawić. Pokiwali do siebie porozumiewawczo głowami i rzucili się w wir walki.


End file.
